An Alchemist Revenge
by maverick9871
Summary: Watch as Harry's life takes on a new outlook after a very old man decides to show the world the power of equivolant exchange. Harryxpossible harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Somewhat AU/OC

First years are 13 years old instead of 11.

A 5 year old Harry Potter was asleep in his room which was located under the stairs in a pantry in his Uncle and Aunt whose house he lived in.

Harry awoke by the sound of someone knocking on the door to the house but having been told by his Aunt and Uncle to make sure not to be seen he knew better then to see who was at the door.

The knocking continued and Harry heard the sound of his uncle coming down the stairs and said "Hold on, hold on. I'm coming...What do you want at this ungodly hour."

Harry heard a female voice say "I'm looking for Harry Potter and I know he is here."

Harry heard his uncle stutter "I don't know what your talking about. Now leave."

The next moment a thud sound was heard and then foot steps coming into the house but were to light to be his uncle.

Footsteps coming from the stairs above him was heard before a gasp and the voice of his aunt said "Lily...it can't be, your suppose to be dead."

The now identified Lily said "Hello to you also _sister..._Now where is Harry...where is my son." in a demanding voice.

Harry gasped as he heard the words.

On the stairs Lily and her sister both heard the gasp coming from under the stairs and Lily narrowed her eyes before she waved her wand she held in her hand at her sister sending her sister flying backwards up the stairs.

Walking toward the door to the pantry Lily waved her wand causing the door to open and she stepped inside and looked at the scared looking form of 6 year old Harry and she bent down to her knees and said "Hello Harry. I'm your mother Lily Luna Potter. I've come to take you home."

Harry was wide eyed and said "Are you really my mother." in a scared but hopeful voice,

Lily said "Yes."

Harry said "But aunt and uncle told me you and dad died in a car wreck."

Lily said "No Harry. Your dad did die but not in a car wreck and I had been hurt really bad the same day he died but I got better so I came to get you...do you want to come with me."

Harry bit his lip and nods slowly and Lily held open her arms and said "Then come to me son and let mommy carry you away from here and take you to our new home."

Harry slowly got up and moved toward Lily who hugged him gently before she picked him up and started to walk out of the house as she felt tears landing on her neck from where Harry was crying.

Once they made it outside Lily took her wand and gently touched it to the side of Harry's head and Harry passed out .

When Harry awoke he found himself on a hammock that was hung between 2 trees. Above him was a nearly completely clear blue sky with only a few clouds floating here and there.

Looking around Harry saw several tree's with hammock's connected to them also all in a circle with 2 openings on opposite sides of a clearing that the hammocks surrounded where someone could enter the clearing without messing with the hammock's.

In the center of the clearing there was Lily sitting on a log and across from Lily was a man who looked to be 50 years old with a long white beard hanging from his chin.

Harry saw the man's mouth move and Lily turned her head toward Harry and said "Your awake son, come over here, there is someone I want you to meet."

Getting up Harry walked over to his mother who picked him up and sat him on her knee's and said "Harry, this man is the man who helped mommy get better to come get you. His name is..."

The man said "I've gone by many names over the years but just call me Nick. It's nice to meet you Harry."

Harry said "Thank you for helping mommy get better Nick." as he wiggled a little on Lily knee trying to get closer to Lily who had her arms around him.

Nick smiled gently and said "Well I am glad to help you Harry...I only wish I could do more...can I tell you a story Harry."

Harry glanced at his mom who nods and Harry nods as well and Nick said "Good Harry. Now you see, I have lived a very, VERY long time. In that time I have seen a great many things, both good and bad and I have learned a great many things as well."

Harry felt his mother tighten her hold on him gently and Nick said "Because of the bad things I have seen I decided to do something to try and change things for the greater good. This is why I have helped reunite your mother with you. Your happy about me doing that, right."

Harry nods quickly and Nick said "I would like to ask you if you would like to help others feel happy like you do now."

Harry nods and Nick said "Then would you like me to teach you so that you can do just that. Would you like to become my student and let me teach you to help others."

Harry looked at Lily who said "I can't tell you what to do son. This is something you have to decide for yourself."

Harry looked back to Nick and said "Will I still be able to be with mommy."

Nick said "As much as possible Harry. As much as possible."

Harry nods and Nick said "I'm glad to see that I was right about you. Now why don't you spend the rest of the day with your mom while I go and begin setting things up so tomorrow we can begin your training." as he got up and began to walk away.

Time skip, 6 years later

Harry sighed as he leaned against the belly of a jade dragon reading a book in a secluded area of China.

Harry heard the dragon breath change and Harry said "I know. I can feel them coming also."

A few minutes later the form of Nick came walking up along with Lily.

Harry looked up from his book and glanced from his mom and Nick and said "Everything alright."

Nick said "Not really...My time is nearly up so I thought that it would be time to tell you the truth."

Harry blinked and asked "What truth master."

Nick moved toward a tree trunk that had been carved into a chair and sat down and said "For the last few years I have took you on as my apprentice and I told you it was so that you could help others like I was helping you. Remember."

Harry nods and Nick said "Well that was only partially true. What one thing am I most famous for Harry."

Harry said "Being the only known creater of the Philosophers stone...why."

Nick said "Because that is partially what I haven't told you about...you see, because of how valuable and dangerous the stone is, I was allowed certian liberties. One of those liberties was to possess a time tuner. I know you have studied them so I know that you are aware of what they do."

Harry nods and Nick said "Right now there are 2 me's in the world. The one from the current time line and the one who has come back from a time in the future...I am the one from the future."

Harry eyes widen slightly and said "But why."

Nick looked sad a moment and said "In 2 years, someone tries to steal the Philosophers stone and in doing so the future you would have gotten involved and almost die but you save the stone...but seeing how close to it falling in the wrong hands it came, I decided to destroy the stone...without the stone to create the elixer of life, it wasn't long before my wife passed on and...as much as I hate to admit it I lived on...I watched from the shadows as you would face the man who came for the stone over and over again, constantly in a life and death battle to save lives and end that man's quest for world domination...you eventually won but the cost of victory was too much...that is why I decided to use the time tuner to go back in time."

Harry nods and said "I can understand that. I know that you care about all life since you feel such regret for all the lives that were sacrificed in the creation of the stone which is why you spent over 300 years of your life making sure all notes on how to create it was destroyed forever."

Nick smiled sadly and said "You are an amazing young man Harry. Yes, that is mostly the reason I did it...the other reason is I don't want my past self to see his wife pass away and leave him alive. I've already sent him a secret message and he has replaced the stone with a fake and hidden it somewhere else. The same way I have done in the past when the stone has been stolen or almost stolen so he has no knowledge of you."

Harry said "I see...so what are you needing to tell me because you wouldn't have just come to see me about this because you could have left a letter and I would have understood."

Nick said "On my way back to the past I stopped 5 years from now when a chance for me to get close to you without notice arrived and I got a copy off your memories for the next 5 years. I have sealed them in this." as he held up a gold pocket watch.

Harry eyes widen and Nick said "This is my time tuner...but also inside it is a RED STONE, one of the ingrediants to make a philosopher stone. Inside that stone is your memories. Over the next year when you sleep as long as you keep this time turner with you then you will have dreams about the life you would have lived had I not interfered. I'm giving you these memories for 3 reasons."

Harry bit his lip and asked "What reasons."

Nick said "The first reason is because I did not like the way things turned out. History has already changed so the things that happened in these memories may not happen again...but they might and if they do you can be prepared for them. The second reason is because in your last life you were basically a puppet to several people who tried to manipulate your life because they thought they knew what was best for you. Most of these people are not evil and thier intentions were good...but in your case the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Harry said "I see...what about the last reason."

Nick looked at Lily and said "Your mother died the same day your father did. I used alchemy and several dark rituals to bring her back to life and bind her life to mine so that you would have a chance to actually get to know her and she you...In the next few days when I die, so will your mother...When that happens you will be basically alone because none of us see your aunt and uncle as family."

Harry had a shocked look on his face and Nick said "You can hate me if you want but I truly believe it is better to have love and lost then never to have loved at all...I just hope that when we meet again that you can forgive an old man...for the rest of the time I have left you may spend it with your mother while I prepare to see my wife...goodbye Harry." as he got up and began to walk away.

Harry glanced at Nick and said "Master...In order to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first lesson of alchemy you taught me. Thank you master."

Nick smiled and walked away while Harry looked at his mom who sat down on the ground and said "Why don't you come over here and let me hold you in my arms again son like we did when you were smaller."

Harry got up and moved to sit between Lily legs as she wrapped her arms around him and began to rock back and forward while singing softly to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Weasley, mother of six son's and one daughter, who lived at the Burrow on the outskirt of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England walked through the streets of the town getting supplies for her family.

As she walked down the street she smiled to several others she had come to know in her years living there.

A male figure around 5'9, wearing a pair of blue jeans, western looking long sleeve shirt, a black cowboy hat, and a pair of snake skin cowboy boots bumped into her knocking her bags to the ground.

The figure who stumbled from bumping into her said quickly in a low voice "Sorry about that miss. I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me get those for you." as he bent down to pick up the bags.

Molly taking the bags said "Thank you young man. It was an accident so don't worry about it." as she saw the figure was a young man with green eyes and a slightly tan complexion.

The figure said "Again sorry miss. I must be going." before heading in the direction Molly had came from.

Molly thought to herself as she saw the figure walking away "_What a nice young man. Good manors...wish some of mine could be like that sometimes."_ as she turned to continue her journey.

An hour later Molly was on her way back to her home when she saw the same young man from earlier sitting on the side of the road.

Molly looked around and said "Hello again young man. Are you alright."

The young man looked up said "Yeah...just resting my feet...Pardon me for asking but are you any relations to Bill Weasley."

Molly blinked and said "He's my son...why."

The young man said "Ah, you must be Molly then. Bill told me about you and the rest of your family. My names Harry. I met Bill when Gringotts had him come redo the wards around some property I own. He told me when I came back to this country to swing by and meet you all."

Molly narrowed her eyes slightly and said "Really...not that I'm doubting you or anything but do you have any proof."

Harry put his hand under his chin and said "Hm...You have seven children, all boys but the last one, a daughter named Ginerva Molly Weasley who has a birthmark on her left butt cheek shaped like broom. Bill told me that when you had him help change her diapers that he use to joke around that Ginny was destined to be a Quidditch player."

Molly eyes widen and said "William is in so much trouble when I see him. I can't believe he would tell something like that to a stranger."

Harry said "Um...that might be because he knew that if I told you my entire name that you would instantly flip out since you been reading Ginny stories about me for years. How many Harry's do you read stories about."

Molly blinked a moment before her eyes widen and she looked at Harry who raised his cowboy hat and said "Harry James Potter, at your service Mrs. Weasley." showing off his scar before lowering his hat.

Molly said "You...you...but..."

Harry chuckled and said "I guess he was right. I think you should take a moment to catch your breath Mrs. Weasley because I'm not really that special. All the stories about me are extremely exagerated by glory hogs who wanted to sell newspapers and books to get rich and used my case to make up grand stories full of crap."

Molly took a moment to compose herself and then asked "What do you mean."

Harry said "All I will say is that even a dark lord can't go against house magic. I might tell you more later but since I've only just met you I don't want to speak about all that right now when I came here hoping to meet the people Bill told me about."

Molly bit her lip and said "But why are you here...I'm just suprised that you would want to meet my family."

Harry said "Well, I like to make sure to keep my word and I promised Bill that I would come meet your family and give all his brother's and little sister the gift's he asked me to deliver since he had no idea when he would be able to see you all again because of his busy schedule. He said since I've been traveling the world that I should ask you and your family about how things are here since I have responsibilities here that I need to fulfill. I've learned over the years that information is power and that not knowing something could cost you either a great deal of trouble, money, or lives. Of coarse I wouldn't want to be a bother so if you and your family don't feel like talking to me then I will just deliver the present's that Bill asked me to deliver and then be on my way."

Molly said "No...I mean my family and I would be honored to have you visit with us. Shall we go." as she motioned down the road.

Harry nods and reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter and said "Bill asked me to give this to you when we met. I don't know what it says."

Molly took the letter and opened it and began to read. Her eyes widen a little and she said "Thank you Harry. Now come along."

When they both got to the Burrow, Molly opened the door and walked in with Harry following her and the sound of shouting from upstairs was heard and Molly sighed and said "My children." giving Harry a emberrased look and she screamed "KIDS, I'M HOME."

Silence was heard for 5 seconds before the sound of people coming down the stairs was heard.

It wasn't long before 4 red hair teenage boys and a red hair girl were seen coming down the stairs.

As they did Molly said "Children, this is Harry. Harry, this is my youngest child and only daughter Ginerva aka Ginny, my youngest son Ron, the twins Fred and George as well as Percy. I have 2 others son's but they have graduated and moved away, you already met Bill so that just leaves my other son Charlie."

Harry said "Pleasure to meet you all as he tipped his head forward slightly while holding onto his cowboy hat not showing his scar.

Percy said "Mom, why is Harry here." as he glanced between Harry and Molly.

Molly said "Harry met your brother Bill who asked Harry to deliver some gifts to us that Bill didn't think that he would be able to deliver himself since he was so busy with his job. Now be a dear and be on your best manners as Harry will be staying the night."

Harry blinked and said in a questioning tone "I am." as he looked at her.

Molly said "Of coarse you are dear. Arthor won't be home for a couple of hours and when he does it will be dinner time and I refuse to have you as a guest without giving you a nice dinner and a place to stay the night...that is unless you have plans already elsewhere."

Harry said "Well I have to goto Gringott's and the Ministry and Magic to register some time this week since I've been out of the country for several years but it's not anything that is really something I've got to do today."

Molly said "Then that's settle. You will stay as our guest tonight. I insist."

Harry gave a half bow and said "Thank you for your kindness."

Molly nods and looks at her children and said "Now why don't you all help Harry get to know you and you about him while I put away the groceries and begin dinner...That means all of you and no pranks Fred...George. Am I understood." as she glanced at the twins.

Both twins said "Yes mother." together.

Molly nods and looked at Harry and said "Feel free to make yourself at home dear."

Harry said "Thank you."

After Molly left the room Harry said "So can we sit down somewhere. I've been walking since sunrise this morning."

Ron said "Right over here." as he grab Harry arm and drag him to the couch in the living room.

The other Weasley children walked over and sat down with Ron on the left of Harry and Ginny on the right but she looked nervous.

Percy said "So you met our brother Harry."

Harry looked to his right to look at Percy then around at the others and said "Yeah, I first met him within the last year in America when he came to put up security wards around one of my business ventures. That reminds me." as he pulled off his hat by pulling it forward so his hair would keep his scar covered. He then pulled out his wand.

Percy saw Harry was about to do magic said "What are you doing. Are you trying to get us in trouble for illegal underage magic."

Harry blinked and looked at Percy a moment and said "Oh that...my wands cleared of the magic trace because I'm recognised as an adult. I'm free to use magic as long as it's not in the presence of muggles."

Ron asked "Trace...what trace."

Harry glanced at Ron and said "When you go get your wand from the local wand maker, each wand he has for use have been sent to the Ministry of magic for registration and have a trace spell placed on them so that any child who buy's one can be monitored where if they live in the presence of muggles and use magic the Ministry of Magic will know and can begin to make sure that the magical world isn't exposed. Once your recognised as an adult most people either go get a new wand specially made for them or goto the Ministry of Magic and they remove the trace for a fee. Bill told me that the fee is more expensive then a new wand which is why his brother Charlie left his old one with your parents."

Ron frowned and said "I've got Charlie's wand now." in a depressed tone.

Harry looked at Ron a moment and said "Really, you should feel honored then."

Everyone looked at Harry strangely and Ron asked "What do you mean."

Harry said "You may not know this but a person doesn't choose the wand. A wand chooses it's owner. Once a wand chooses a person and let's them wield it they usually will not accept a new wielder unless thier old one was either defeated by the person who now possess it or is dead...Your brothers not dead, is he." saying the last in a worried tone.

Ron said "No."

Harry said "Then your brother must trust you very much and has passed that trust onto his wand so that you could use it. You should feel honored because many times in the past, the head of a family was often decided by who was accepted by the previous head's wand. It didn't matter if you were first born or last born. All that mattered was if the wand chose you as it's wielder meaning that the previous head had more faith and trust in you then others to protect and take care of the family. If your brother Charlie was the head of the family then when he died you could claim head of the family. If Charlie someday has a family and dies then you could become the head of his family to take care of them because you have his wand's blessing which means he trusted you more then any of your other siblings...of coarse now that he's got a new wand you would have to get it's blessing for the same rights but if your wand was his current wand you would have a huge responsibilty. You should feel honored."

All the Weasley's including Molly who had came into the room were looking wide eyed and Molly smiled sadly.

Ron who was looking wide eyed and shocked slowly smiled and said "I've never thought of it that way."

Harry said "Never feel bad because something you are given isn't the most glamorous. Glamor fades with time and is usually hiding something ugly underneath all the sparkles. Let me tell you how I met Bill so you can understand better what I mean. When I was in America I met this pureblood jerk who claimed he was the master of Quidditch because he owned a Broom company and had the first broom off the assembly line of the latest model of his company. We had a little game of catching the snitch. I used my fathers cleansweep mark 2 against him in 10 games against him and in all 10 games I beat him to the snitch. What was so bad about it was that he bet me his Broom company against me. I met Bill who came to remove all the old wards around the Broom company and replace them with new ones keyed to me."

George said "What company."

Harry said "Well...his company was the Comet Broom company but after I won I went and examined the brooms and redesigned them after renaming the company. You will hear about the Lightning broom company over the next week. I've also acquired the cleansweep and the meteor broom companies and had them all change into my company so next week when the Thunderball Mark 1 is released world wide, the world is going to be shocked because Lightning Broom company is now larger then Nimbus and I expect will replace the Nimbus as the number one flying broom company in the world...that reminds me."

Harry waved his wand over his hat and everyone's eyes widen as a broom handle began to climb out of the hat. The broom was solid black with a gold ball at the very end of it. Inside the gold ball was the number 1 in blood red.

Harry smiled as he saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces and Harry had the broom float in front of him before another broom began to float out of the hat followed by another and another and another.

It kept going until there was 10 broom's floating there and Harry said "Your brother offered to give me a special set of wards that I didn't know about to help protect my company in exchange for these. He said that every member of your family like to fly but the last time he was here that he caught his little sister here sneaking out at night to fly on her brothers brooms because she hadn't gotten her own yet."

Each of the Weasley turned to look at Ginny in shock. Ginny face had gone completely red as she tried to hide into the couch.

Harry chuckled and said "Anyways, here are 10 Thunderball mark 1. Bill asked for 10 because he figured that when he came home that you all could have a game together and that one of you would either have someone like a girlfriend or family friend who could also play along with your mom and dad."

Molly said "No...this is to much...I..."

Harry looked at Molly and said "They have already been paid for and if I didn't have the wards that Bill gave me then 20 of my employee's would have died in an accident caused by the guy I beat who tried to sabatoge my company. He's now in jail and my employee's have been able to return safely to thier family every day without injuries. I'm sorry if you don't want them Mrs. Weasley but they now belong to you and your family and if you don't want them you have to give them to Bill and he can do with them as he pleases."

Molly bit her lip and said "If your sure..."

Harry said "I have nothing to do with this Mrs. Weasley. As I said, this was a business deal just like if you had went to the store and bought them yourselves...besides. I know that your family will enjoy these brooms and will brag to others about them which is free advertisement for me and will probably make hundreds of sales from it because word of mouth from actual users is worth millions in advertisement."

Molly said "Thank you Harry."

Harry shrugged and said "There is nothing to say thanks for. As I told you, it was just a simple business deal. Since I was going to be coming personally to this country me swinging by to deliver them wasn't any real trouble."

Percy said "Well on behalf of my family I thank you Mr...I'm afraid I haven't caught your last name yet."

Harry notice each of the Weasley besides Molly were looking at him now and Harry said "How about a little game. Have you ever heard of the muggle game Charades."

Each of the Weasley besides Molly looked confused and Harry said "It's a game where one person acts out a word or phrase but can't speak and each of the other players have to guess what it. The person acting can hold up thier fingers and tell you how many syllabels and how many words telling how many words first and then how many syllabels. Would all of you besides Mrs. Weasley like to play. She already knows my name so it's not fair for her to play."

Fred said "Sounds..."

George said "Great..."

Harry quickly put on his hat making sure to do it in a way without exposing his scar and Molly realised this and sat down and Ginny said "You can't play mom."

Molly said "No, but I can watch." with an amused look on her face.

Harry nods and held up one finger and Ginny said "One word...2 syllabels." as Harry changed to two fingers.

Harry nods and put his hands in a circle in front of him and the weasley began to guess and Harry acted like he was grabbing something and turning before reaching and acting like he was pulling something off of something and smelling what ever was inside before acting like he grab something and began to eat.

After putting the imaginary lid back on and moving the imaginary object back Harry acted like he was adjusting the temp.

Molly began to laugh and said "Oh Harry, you giving it away now."

Ginny hearing her mother looked at Harry a moment and the actions he was doing and started to mumble "Harry bowl...Harry crock...harry caldron...Harry pan...Harry pot..."

Harry hearing this snapes his fingers and points his finger at Ginny who looked up and said louder "Harry Pot...POTTER. YOUR HARRY POTTER."

Harry reached up quickly pulling off his hat and holding his hair up showing everyone his scar and Harry said "Congradulations, you win Ginny. Now what do you want for a prize for winning."

Ginny said excitedly "Can I have your autograph."

Harry said "Hmm...would you stand up a moment Ginny."

Ginny quickly got to her feet while everyone else looked confused and Harry who had his hand under his chin said "Hmm...a simple autograph for a smart young witch like you is not really a good prize since anyone could fake a signature or steal your autograph. I think that prize isn't good enough for you so how about something you'll be able to enjoy and brag about for years to come."

Molly frowned and said "What are you talking about Harry."

Harry said "My fame over what happen the night my parents died is something I don't really care for so the only autographs I give are on business deals...so instead of an autograph I was thinking that since Bill told me tht Ginny here would sneak out at night and fly that I could teach her something that is very useful and might just save her life one day and give her a chance to get to know the real me."

Harry saw that each of the Weasley were watching thier mother and Molly said "And what would you be teaching her."

Harry said "Anyone who flies at night knows how easy it is to get lost over long distances so why not let me teach her basic astronamy outside in your front yard tonight so that way if she ever did get lost flying at night that she can look at the stars and be able to tell which way to go in order to get back home. It's one of the things my master taught me that I have found useful."

Molly nods and said "I don't see any problem with that though I don't approve of sneaking out of the house to fly at night young lady."

Ginny looked emberrased but Molly said "But I think Harry does make a good point and Astronomy is useful so I will approve if she wants to. Do you want to learn Astronomy from Harry, Ginny."

Ginny nods her head quickly causing Fred and George to laugh only to stop when thier mother shot them a glare.

Molly said "Well...I guess that I've had enough rest. I need to get back to dinner...and don't hound Harry to death with questions." as she got up and left.

After she was gone Percy said "For someone who claims they don't like talking about thier fame you were pretty quick to show off your scar."

Harry shrugged and said "Everyone whose read those books about me never believe that I am really who I claim to be until they see that scar because they want to believe fiction instead of fact. I've just got to the point where if someone starts acting like a fan of the boy who lives that I show the scar and get it out of the way so I can avoid hundreds of stupid questions about the boy they read about that never existed...anyways I promised Ginny here I would let her get to know me first tonight so I think the best thing would be for you all just to start talking about random things involving the wizarding world here and the interaction it has with muggles and when there something I don't understand or question I'll ask. I'll just listen as you talk. How does that sound."

Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Harry with smirks on thier faces and Fred said "Let's tell you about..."

George said "Hogwarts and Quidditch mate."

4 hours later Molly who had come out earlier and saw the children all talking to Harry excitedly as she had cooked dinner. As she finished she said "Dinner time. Everyone go wash up and that includes you Harry."

Harry nods and Ron said "Come on, I'll show you where you can wash up at mate."

Harry got up and followed after Ron to the bathroom where he along with the Weasley children washed thier hands.

Going back down stairs Harry saw a red hair man and Molly said "Harry, this is my husband Arthor. Arthor, this is the young man I was telling you about."

Arthor glanced at his wife and then back at Harry and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry, a real pleasure. Molly told me you met one of our wayward son's." as he offered Harry his hand.

Harry shook hands with Arthor and said "Yes, he was working on some private matters for a client in America and I was there also."

Arthor nods and said "Please, have a seat." as he motioned to the table.

Harry said "Thank you sir. I appreciate you and your families hospitality." as he sat down.

Arthor said "No problem Harry but please remove your hat at the dinner table."

Harry nods and as everyone began to pass the food around while glancing at Harry.

Harry bit his lip and said "So I hear you work at the Ministry."

Arthor said "Yes. Why."

Harry asked "Who is in charge of law enforcement. I have business with them about getting registered and want to know who to ask for."

Arthor said "That would be Amelia Bones."

Harry nods and said "Thank you. So did you hear about the brooms Bill got you all yet."

Arthor said "Yes...what different about them if you don't mind me asking."

Harry reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and said "This is the public information on those brooms that will go public soon."

Arthor took the paper and began to read and his eyes widen and said "Amazing...this is leagues ahead of our brooms."

Harry smiled and said "Well I'm finished. Thank you for the meal Mrs. Weasley, it was delicious."

Everyone blinked and looked at Harry plate that was now empty and Ron said "What the...how did you eat that fast."

Harry smirked and siad "Secret...anyways if you don't mind I need to go back into town to get something and should be back in about an hour."

Molly said "That's alright Harry but hurry back."

Harry nods and quitely left. As he did all the Weasley watched him leave and then looked back at the plate and Molly said "I didn't even see him eat but he did. How."

It was an hour later when Molly walked out of the house and headed out to where Harry was leaning against the tree in the front yard. As she got closer she frowned as she saw a beer bottle and she said "Aren't you to young to be drinking."

Harry took a sip of the beer and said "Don't let the label fool you. It's not beer." as he took another sip.

Molly frowned and said "Then if it's not beer then what is it."

Harry glanced at her and said "I'm sorry I lied back in the house about eating. I had the food go in my hat because I have a condition that was starting to act up and I had to leave to deal with it."

Molly frowned and said "What condition and what's in that bottle if it isn't beer."

Harry bit his lip and said "My master...he knew he was dying so he placed memories of things he wanted me to know inside a stone...unfortinately the stone he used is poisoness so in order to see the memories I have to basically poison myself to get those memories. This bottle holds a special serum that helps cure the poison. This bottle has a charm that makes anyone who looks at it see a kind of drink they don't want to drink so nobody would ask for a sip."

Molly looked at the bottle and said "I see...but why did your master put those memories in a poisoned stone."

Harry smirked and said "These memories are his legacy. He taught me to cure this years ago but anyone who wasn't trained by him wouldn't know how to cure themselves and would die. That is a defense he set up to make sure his legacy didn't fall into the wrong hands."

Molly frowned and said "I guess that makes since but who was your master."

Harry frowned and said "I can't tell you. I'm magically bound not to."

Molly eyes widen and said "Oh."

Harry smirked and said "Anyways, how old is Ginny anyways."

Molly said "13." in a neutral tone.

Harry said "So only a year younger then me."

Molly narrowed her eyes and said "Your not planning to do anything with her...are you."

Harry snorts and said "For now, no. Maybe in a year or two after we get to know each other."

Molly said "I see...well she's to young to be worried about dating or anything like that."

Harry smirked and said "But your the mother of 6 son's. I'm almost willing to bet that you fear every day that your going to recieve a letter where some girls pregnant thanks to being intimate with one of them...I could say times are different now from when you were our age but studing the history of the world I've learned that at times in the world girls even younger then Ginny were already married to men older then you...I notice she's got a crush on me already...but if her crush on me grows once she get's to know me then we might date or might not...only time can tell."

Molly closed her eyes and after a few moments of debating with herself said "If...if you and my daughter do get...intimate at some point...promise me that you will use protection. Our family has a lot of enemies. We send our children to Hogwarts to teach them to protect themselves. I can't always be there to protect her. She needs to learn as much as she can at Hogwarts as she can and not have to drop out to raise a child."

Harry said "I understand completely Mrs. Weasley. I'm not ready to be a father yet myself...I'm still trying to learn who I truly am...Hell, I'm not even sure that I'm going to attend Hogwarts. I might just saddle up and ride away."

Molly nods and then tilted her head to the side and asked "Why did you trust so much information to me and my family."

Harry eyes glossed over a little and said "I respect your son Bill and we both consider ourselves friends. Something that is very hard to do. With my training I'm mentally more mature then most my age so I learned that those I respect I wish to be able to speak as an equal to them. I know eventually I'll run into Bill again and you and your family will question why we are such good friends. I don't want to put Bill in a situation where he will be forced to choose between his family and his friends. That is why I told you about my possible interest in your daughter and about my company. Being honest with you can show you that you know what to expect from me."

Molly smiled a small smile and said "Thank you. I can see what you mean and understand."

Harry smirked and said "Of coarse you have to understand I have secrets I can't tell you either due to the nature of the secret or because you don't have the right to know but when it comes to something related to your family I will try and be honest with you."

Molly nods and Harry said "Of coarse you should know that both Fred and George are going to have a very long night tonight. They tried to place a hickup potion in my food at the table which is another reason I wouldn't touch it. When I passed by them on the way out I placed a time release itching powder down the back of thier shirt's. In about 20 minutes they will start itching right in the middle of thier back's where they won't be able to reach it. Should irritate them for the next 12 hours."

Molly eyes widen as she covered her mouth but Harry could see the amusement in her eyes as she tried to keep from laughing.

Smiling Harry said "Do you mind if I have a small fire out here tonight."

Molly said "That's fine Harry. Just keep it under control."

Harry said "I will."

Molly said "Alright Harry...but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Harry said "Thank you for your kindness Mrs. Weasley and please let your family know how much I appreciate it."

Molly nods and walked back inside and thought "_You've made me proud to have befriended such a nice young man Bill."_

That night Harry laid on the ground next to a small fire with his hat tilted forward some over his eyes when a sliding sound was heard causing Harry to tense before he moved his head a little and saw a figure sneaking out the 2nd story window. Using the front porch arch as a slide the figure finally reached the ground landing in a crouch before moving toward Harry slowly and Harry said "You seem to have done that before little lady."

Ginny Weasley sat down on the ground in front of Harry and said "That's how I snuck out before to go flying on my brother's brooms. I didn't want to be teased by my brother's for coming out here."

Harry said "I see...something I can help you with."

Ginny said "I um..." as she fidgeted a little.

Harry waited a moment and finally said "If your not sure what you are going to ask then take a step back, compose yourself and then with more confidence in yourself ask what you want to. A steady resolve will convey more about the person you are then a unsure one."

Ginny blinked and some of her nevousness left and she said "I'm not nervous." trying to hide her emberrasment

Harry smiled while still laying on the ground and said "Of coarse not...Never second guess yourself but also don't bite off more then you can chew. Know yourself and your limits."

Ginny bit her lip and Harry got an amused trinkle in his eye and said "Tell me before we begin, do you know anything about the stars and constilation's."

Ginny tilted her head to the side and Harry thought "_She got that from Molly."_ and he said "Depending on where the stars are and what time of year it is you can look at the sky and tell where you are no matter how lost you are. Learning to read the stars can help you find your way...Are you sure you want me to help you learn them."

Ginny smiled gently and said "Sure."

Harry slipped out his wand from his sleave and waved it and a blanket appeared a few feet from him but still beside him and he motioned for Ginny to lay on it like he was on his.

Laying down on it Harry said "It's best to start with the major ones. I prefer to go by the muggle names since depending on which country you are, wizarding communities often have different names for them."

Pointing to one set Harry said "That's the big dipper. See how it looks like a gaint spoon."

Ginny said "Yeah." as she looked at the one Harry pointed to.

Harry said "That one right there is the little dipper. I usually think of them as table spoon and tea spoon."

Ginny giggled a little at that and Harry said "That's Orion's..." as he began to describe the stars.

Ginny smiled as she listened and looked at the stars that Harry pointed out to her.

Looking out the top window of the house Molly and Arthor both saw this and Molly smiled a little and said "See dear, I told you that he could be trusted."

Arthor sighed and said "It wasn't so much me not trusting him...I just know that Ginny is her mothers daughter. I remember how you didn't worry about sneaking out to see me when we were younger and you did give her permission to go out there."

Molly blushed and Arthor said "He looks like them...doesn't he."

Molly blush lessoned and said "Yeah...I didn't recognise him when I first saw him but after getting a closer look at him but it is him...He looks a lot like his father but his eyes are all his mother...He carries himself though with a level of maturity that is years beyond his age."

Arthor nods and said "Do you think we should inform Dumbledore."

Molly frowned and said "No...Dumbledore lost some of my respect Arthor. Harry been around the world traveling for who knows how long since his master died. Harry is to important to have not checked in on him and Dumbledore claimed legal guardianship of Harry...only wish we could be there when Dumbledore see's how much Harry grew up. Hearing from the boys will be the best we can get though." in a bitter tone.

Arthor opened his mouth and Molly said "And don't you dare try to argue or go behind my back and warn him. If you do I'll make sure you sleep on the couch and cook your own meals while the kids are gone to school."

Arthor paled and said "Yes dear."

Molly smiled softly a moment before smirking and patting the crotch of his pants with her hand and said "Good boy. Now come to bed and you'll get your treat."

Arthor eyes widen before he and Molly moved away from the window.

The next morning Fred, George, Percy, and Ron were wide eyed as they found Ginny laying on Harry arm outside with a blanket covering both of them while Harry had his hat pulled down over his eyes but a smirk could be seen on his face.

Fred and George looked at each other before looking at thier siblings. Percy was glaring at Harry while Ron was still wide eyed and gaping.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and moaned "Harry." in her sleep.

Percy screamed "GINERVA WEASLEY."

Ginny eyes darted open and her eyes got even wider as she found herself laying practically on top of Harry. Turning around a little she saw her brothers.

Harry who still had his eyes closed said "Would you mind giving us a few minutes to straighten ourselves up. I'd hate to tell Bill I kicked his brothers ass's for being a bunch of pervert."

Percy said "You think I'm scared of you."

Ginny glared at her brother and said "You better get or I'm going to make sure you all have pink boxers when you go back to Hogwats."

Fred, George, and Ron quickly left and Percy glared at Harry before Ginny screamed "NOW."

Percy said "I'm telling mom and dad about this." as he frowned and went back inside.

Blushing Ginny glanced at Harry as a blush appeared on her face and Harry said "Relax, nothing happened. You just got cold around 4 am and moved closer to me for heat since the fire had burned down after we both fell asleep."

Ginny blushed lesson and said "So we...didn't do anything."

Harry said "No. I can promise you that if we had you would remember it...So would you like to take the chance to get yourself situated before anyone else comes out. I don't know how much your cloths might have moved while we slept so I don't want there to be any doubt that what did happen was completely innocent. I've got my eyes closed."

Ginny bit her lip and checked her cloths before she sat up and then got to her feet. Once she did she said "It's alright to look."

Harry nods and sat's up while holding his hat and sliding it back in place on top of his head before he stood. Once he did he turned and Ginny blushed before she quickly moved forward and kissed Harry on the cheek with a quick peck before she ran into the house.

Harry eyebrows shot up a moment and thought "_Have to give her credit. She's not afraid to chase what she's after. I really might go after her in a year or 2 since I've seen what she will look like. I'm glad my memories of what they are like is pretty accurate...I just hope Ron doesn't become a jelous git again." _as he waved his wand a moment and the blankets disappeared but the fire reappeared again but this time with a black coffee pot on it getting hot and a black cup on the ground.


End file.
